


Mircale

by build_a_cal_workshop



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Sad Marcel, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/build_a_cal_workshop/pseuds/build_a_cal_workshop
Summary: Louis Tomlinson lived a normal life with his parents and his younger siblings. until he presents that is. After Louis presents as an Omega, he begins to feel the beatings his soulmate is receiving. Of course there are rules in place to prevent these beatings from happening but that doesn't seem to stop the attacker.Meanwhile, Edward Styles is taking a terrible beating every day. He does it to protect his two younger siblings. They aren't much younger than him, but he does all he can to protect them.Marcel knows what Edward is doing, and he really appreciates it. He really does. He just can't see why Edward would take it when Marcel was the one who deserved it.No one really knew quite what was wrong with Harry, but something was off about his sense of smell, and maybe something in his head was off too. Of his three alpha brothers, he was the youngest, but also the most adventurous. He explored everywhere, which might be why his sense of smell was so strong. He thought he could smell an Omega, but could never find any sign of one.





	1. Prologue

Sitting on my bedroom floor, hands tangled in my hair, my head between my knees. There is a voice in my head telling me he is dying. I couldn't make him stop talking. It took all my strength to not cry out as another invisible fist connected with my ribs.

By the third punch I gave up on trying to be quiet, not that it was working in the first place. The punches and kicks had ended, but it was far from over yet. I ran downstairs screaming because I know what came next. The boy, was out there slicing his skin trying to get away. 

I ran into the living room collapsing on the ground. Told my parents to help me to stop his bleeding too. They asked what boy I spoke of. No one did that anymore, there was no reason to. I showed them the bruises, the broken bones and bloody arms. They gasped and my father picked me up, they rushed out to the car.

Speeding quickly down the road. Sirens blaring loudly in my ears, my father was not stopping. He raced the cops and the clock to make it there in time. I did not want to die. I stopped and thought long and hard about who this boy was. 

Did he live far out of town, is that why he does this? Who is beating him? A sibling? A parent? A bully in a foster house or an orphanage? The rules they don't apply there, wherever he may be. For if they did he would be cutting so so very deep. The backseat is turning red now, a deep satin color. It's very scary to think that, it's coming out of me. 

We won't make it there in time. It's starting to be less painful, more like drifting off to sleep. My mother is screaming, my father is as well. Why should I care? This drifting feels so peaceful.

Everything's in white here, no pain, no misery. The sun is shining brightly, not a cloud can be seen. There is a boy way over there just laying in the sun. I run and sit beside this boy that I do not know. He turns to me with his face full of wonder.

"You." He says to me. "You're the one to save me. To raise me from my hell. You'll find me here when you come looking in a couple years. Thank you for coming here I'll see you soon, I swear. I'll come to you, I'll always be right there." He points to my heart and says with a sweet smile. "Goodbye for now, I promise we'll meet again."


	2. Marcel

2 years earlier

I was sitting in my room looking around at all the empty space. It never used to be like this. My brothers used to live in here with me, they made it seem like someone actually lived here. Our room was always full of life and music, but now the room is empty and bare. I don't really own anything, I never felt the need to buy music or posters. I never traveled anywhere out of this small town, so I didn't really have any mementos or pictures to hang. Harry and Edward still share a room down the hall, but I’m left all alone.

I can't blame my brothers really. Harry has night terrors and needs someone there to stop him from hurting himself in his panic. No one really knows why he gets the terrible dreams. He refuses to talk about them most of the time. My parents aren't bad people, they just can't sleep in the same room as Harry, and I'm not strong enough to keep Harry from thrashing around, so Edward sleeps in his room. 

So that leaves me all alone in a room meant for three. I'm really just a waste of space. I'm the reason my brothers had to move into another room. Everything is my fault. I'm the screw up in the family, I caused my family to fall apart.

About two weeks ago I presented as an alpha. That doesn't seem like a bad thing, and it's not, except for the fact that the presentation age is 13 and I'm not even 12 yet. My parents were upset sure who wouldn't be. But they aren't mad. Harry and Edward had to move rooms because now that I've presented ill apparently become very territorial of them, and if they present as Alpha too it could cause issues. So they moved out to give me a space where I can go to feel safe and escape from situations I'm not comfortable being in.

It's a sweet thought, and I know they are just trying to make me comfortable, but this room isn't a safe space anymore. My brothers made it safe. I always had them to protect me from the outside world. I could come into the room and be bathed in out mingled scents. That was calming and relaxing, knowing I wasn't alone.

Then the day after I presented, I came home from school and the room was empty. All that was left was the imprints of their mattresses on the floor and the darker spots on the walls where Edwards posters had been. I was in shock that day. I had come home hoping to be comforted by my brothers in our special space, only to find that it was no longer ours. The room wasn't physically cold, but standing in the doorway it felt like ice was creeping through my body.

I had taken a deep breath and fallen apart. In an effort to make the space truly mine, the had bleached and washed everything. I was utterly alone in this room that was once a treasured place. Now it was nothing more than a reminder that I had messed up. This was my punishment for not being a proper alpha, for not presenting at the right time. This was what I got for not being able to protect my little brother from his nightmares. 

So now I'm sitting on my bed, staring across the empty space to where Harry’s bed used to be. Even though they’re only two doors down from me, I feel empty and alone. There isn’t anything for me to do except sit here with my knees to my chest and my heart in my stomach. This is what I deserve, I don't deserve comfort or help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, I just wanted to get something up quick. The next update I'm hoping will be longer.


End file.
